Category talk:Straight Villain
The difrence between a Straight Villain and an Outright Villain Outright villains are willing to describe them selfs but unlike a straight villain, an outright villain might still have a tragic past, wall straight will are simply evil, through and through, pure and simple and are not ment to be given symphony at all. LOL, "Symphony"! Moleman 9000'' 01:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Reson's "response aside - please explain a little clearer what you mean in regards to differences: this does seem dangerously close to an Outright Villain, however we may still be able to debate it and see if we can compromise: would a Vote for Deletion help settle this? that way at least it can be community versus category rather than an individual war of words? Queen Misery (talk) 01:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) VOTE FOR DELETION Straight Villain has been targetted for deletion, users may vote below on whether or not to keep this category - try to give constructive reasons "For" or "Against" when voting and remember: any attempts to vandalize, sabotage or generally disrupt the voting process will earn the offender a warning and/or block depending on severity.. by participating users also agree that they will accept the ultimate decision even if does not go in their favor (for example if article is deleted the author will not recreate it without community permission) DELETE *I dunno. Just seems a little too much like Outright Villains. Tremorfan94 *It's the same as Outright Villains. Some "Straight Villains" might also have a tragic past as well. --DragonDude83 (talk) 06:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) KEEP * ABSTAIN *I will abstain from the vote, due to the fact this seems like Outright Villains to me but we have allowed some categories in the past that are "off-shots" of larger categories (such as One-Man Army, Destroyer, Cataclysm etc) - however it needs more work if it is to succeed on its own Queen Misery (talk) 01:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Example Denzel Crocker can be considered an outright villains because he knows and admits he is evil in the movie Abra Catastrophe; Timmys mum You great evil monster. ''' Crocker Thak you I was going for that. But in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker it is revealed that he was once a hero, but because Timmy messed up his childhood he grew up to becomeing a villain. Had he been a straight up bad guy how just wants power, there would have mean no pity for him at all, only fear and hate. In It's A Wishful Life it was revealed that if Timmy hadn't gone back in time, things would have been diffrent, and Crocker would have been admired by many. Some times there may be a reason fo villains to do harm, they could be delusional or have a tragic back story. But there are some how evil for the sake of ambition and selfishness. Crocker is prof that there is a difference between an Outright Villan and a Straight Villain. amethystknight